


Un après différent

by traitor_for_hire



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, De tous les bars de toutes les villes du monde, F/M, Fluff, POV Frank Castle, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Whump, cinq ans plus tard, est-ce que Frank sauve le chien ou l'inverse, j'ai traduit cte fic en une journée, où était Frank pendant la saison 3 de DD, record battu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Parfois il rêve d'elle, pas de Maria ou de Beth, mais de Karen. Parfois, sans raison, il se rappelle ce moment fragile au bord de l'East River, quand il a déposé un baiser sur sa joue, le bref frôlement de ses lèvres contre la courbe veloutée de son visage. Il se rappelle comment quelques mèches de ses cheveux, échappées dans le vent d'hiver, s'étaient prises dans ses cils et sourcils dans le mouvement. Il se rappelle son parfum de propre et de savon, la laine de sa veste, humide à cause de la proximité de la rivière, la menace de neige portée par la brise froide et piquante.Elle lui avait fait promettre de quitter New York et de ne jamais revenir. « C'est le seul moyen, Frank, avait-elle dit. Nous le savons tous les deux. » Il ne lui avait pas demandé de venir avec lui. Il savait qu'elle aurait dit oui.Et si Frank n'avait pas fait demi-tour à ce feu rouge dans le Michigan ? Et si Pete Castiglione avait pu devenir l'homme que Frank avait toujours voulu être ?Spoilers pour la saison 2 du Punisher et la saison 3 de Daredevil.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Karen Page
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Un après différent

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Different After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545658) by [BeaArthurPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaArthurPendragon/pseuds/BeaArthurPendragon). 



> Et un one-shot traduit en une journée, un ! En espérant qu'il plaise - y a pas de raison, il est franchement bien.
> 
> Merci à BeaArthurPendragon pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son œuvre.

Ou peut-être que ça se passe comme ça :

Il s'arrête à ce feu rouge et son esprit dérive vers Beth, comme ça a été le cas toute la journée dans ses moments de calme. Beth et ses longs cheveux bruns comme une épaisse cascade de soie et son ironie et sa ténacité et son étincelle d'espoir obstiné que les choses pourraient encore s'arranger. Beth et son garçon, tirant le meilleur d'une vie difficile, Beth qui travaille d'arrache-pied pour la rendre un peu moins difficile, cette vie, Beth et la musique qu'elle enseigne parce qu'encore et après tout elle l'aime toujours, veut toujours la partager avec le monde. Il aimerait avoir pensé à lui demander de jouer pour lui.

S'il fait demi-tour, il pourra le faire. S'il fait demi-tour il pourra la regarder gérer ce bar comme s'il lui appartient, comme si le monde entier lui appartient, parce que c'est comme ça qu'on survit quand on est une belle fille dans une ville rude, en leur faisant croire - en leur faisant savoir - que vous pouvez faire s'abattre le feu du ciel sur quiconque essaie de prendre l'avantage sur vous. L'idée l'excite plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Ouais, il pourrait regarder ça toute la soirée.

S'il fait demi-tour, il pourra passer les doigts dans ses longs cheveux à la fin de son service et goûter au whisky et aux fraises de sa bouche et se sentir à nouveau bouger en elle. Il n'est pas resté chaste depuis Maria, mais Beth est la première pour laquelle il éprouve quelque chose, la première qui est plus qu'un bandage sur une plaie.

Le feu passe au vert puis à nouveau au rouge, et les voitures derrière lui klaxonnent un moment avant de simplement le contourner. Il les remarque à peine.

S'il reste, Beth et lui pourront emmener Rex manger des pancakes chaque fois que le garçon en aura envie, et aller jusqu'à Detroit quand les Redwings jouent contre les Rangers et manger trop de junk food et se raconter des conneries et pendant une minute ou deux ce sera comme ravoir Frankie.

Ah.

Un camion klaxonne derrière lui et il tend le bras par la fenêtre pour lui faire signe de passer.

Il aimerait ne pas avoir dit son vrai nom à Beth. Elle ne mérite pas le fardeau de ce secret, la douleur qui s'ensuit inévitablement. S'il fait demi-tour - si elle le laisse faire et qu'il reste - elle devra garder ce secret de Rex pour le reste de sa vie, et elle le fera, parce qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour son garçon, mais ça restera toujours un corps étranger logé entre eux deux, une écharde qu'elle aura toujours peur de toucher.

Faire porter à Beth le poids de son passé est le meilleur scénario. Il ne veut même pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait arriver si ce passé vient à le rattraper.

Le feu passe à nouveau au vert, et il roule.

* * *

Il continue vers l'ouest. Il a passé l'année sur les petites routes et dans des petites villes, mais maintenant il décide que peut-être, une grande ville est un endroit plus sûr où échouer. Personne ne remarque seulement un nouveau venu à Chicago. Il paie en liquide pour une sous-location d'un mois à Pilsen et trouve un job comme commis dans un bar près de l'université où un tas de gosses riches viennent les week-ends prétendre qu'ils s'encanaillent. Les gamins ne sont pas si terribles, pour la plupart, justes naïfs quant à la quantité de points communs qu'ils ont avec les gens qu'ils repoussent hors du quartier - ceux qui viennent boire ici les après-midi et le mardi soir parce que la vie est courte et que l'ivresse est un des rares plaisirs qu'ils peuvent se permettre.

Le travail a du bon parce que c'est épuisant - les services sont longs et le bar est bruyant et enfumé et Seigneur, les fûts sont lourds. Mais ça le maintient en forme et agile, et ça l'aide à dormir mieux que n'importe quelle pilule.

Parfois il rêve d'elle, pas de Maria ou de Beth, mais de Karen. Parfois, sans raison, il se rappelle ce moment fragile au bord de l'East River, quand il a déposé un baiser sur sa joue, le bref frôlement de ses lèvres contre la courbe veloutée de son visage. Il se rappelle comment quelques mèches de ses cheveux, échappées dans le vent d'hiver, s'étaient prises dans ses cils et sourcils dans le mouvement. Il se rappelle son parfum de propre et de savon, la laine de sa veste, humide à cause de la proximité de la rivière, la menace de neige portée par la brise froide et piquante.

Elle lui avait fait promettre de quitter New York et de ne jamais revenir. « C'est le seul moyen, Frank, avait-elle dit. Nous le savons tous les deux. » Il ne lui avait pas demandé de venir avec lui. Il savait qu'elle aurait dit oui.

La sous-location se termine et il en trouve une autre, et puis une autre, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il est à Chicago depuis bientôt cinq mois. Il a fait une formation de barman et a dégoté un nouveau boulot : il sert des bières dans une brasserie réputée de Cicero qui reçoit de nombreux touristes, et il se fait plus qu'assez d'argent pour vivre sans toucher davantage au pécule que lui a donné la Sécurité du Territoire.

Il commence à penser que peut-être il devrait en investir une partie, le faire fructifier, et il envisage brièvement d'appeler Lieberman pour prendre son avis puisqu'il était si bon pour ça. Mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas prendre ce risque, parce qu'alors il va commencer à se demander ce que devient Sarah et quel livre est en train de lire Leo et à espérer que Zach a commencé à pardonner à son père pour l'avoir laissé. Et puis ils vont commencer à lui manquer et il commencera à souffrir et il ne peut pas faire porter ce poids à David qui a déjà beaucoup de souffrance à guérir de son côté.

Au lieu de ça, il ouvre un compte de placement en ligne et fait quelques recherches et investit dans quelques fonds communs bien notés, et se dit que ce sera bien suffisant pour le moment. Ça fait bizarre d'avoir un compte de placement après n'avoir vécu que d'argent liquide pendant un an. Un petit pas en avant dans la vie de Pete Castiglione. Pinocchio se transformant lentement en un vrai petit garçon.

Il entend le chiot avant de le voir, un gémissement plaintif presque comme un pleur de bébé qui résonne entre les murs de l'allée devant laquelle il passe avec ses courses, et son cœur s'arrête. Il laisse tomber le sac et se précipite dans l'allée, essaie de repérer la source du bruit.

Il vient d'une des poubelles. Il repousse le couvercle de métal et commence à fouiller. Le chiot est près du sommet, Dieu merci, dans un sac plastique noué qu'il a été capable de déchirer suffisamment pour respirer. Frank repêche l'animal dans les ordures et il a envie de démolir quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais le chiot tremble si fort entre ses mains qu'il parvient à se contenir suffisamment longtemps pour glisser le bout de chou dans sa veste.

Il l'emmène chez le véto et il est en si mauvais état que celui-ci veut le garder un moment pour qu'il reprenne des forces avant de lui faire ses premiers vaccins.

Quand Frank revient une semaine plus tard, le chiot est si différent qu'il a du mal à croire qu'il s'agit du même chien. C'est comme s'il avait été regonflé, en quelque sorte. Son pelage est plus lisse et ses yeux sont brillants et alertes et il salue Frank avec un couinement prudent mais recule quand Frank essaie de le toucher. Finalement il permet à Frank de le prendre dans ses bras, avec une expression de pure résignation. Frank a déjà vu cet air-là, et son cœur se fend.

Le véto est à peu près sûr que le chiot est un pit-bull et qu'il est plus vieux qu'il n'en a l'air, peut-être deux ou trois mois. Difficile de savoir s'il était l'avorton de la portée ou juste trop affamé depuis la naissance pour pouvoir grandir comme il l'aurait dû, mais il n'est pas porteur du parvovirus ou de la dilofilariose et il n'y a pas de raison qu'il n'ait pas une longue vie heureuse avec beaucoup d'amour et d'attention.

Frank le nomme Max.

* * *

La première chose que fait Max quand Frank le ramène à la maison est de courir sous le lit et de refuser d'en sortir. Quand Frank glisse un bras sous le lit pour l'en tirer, Max recule aussi loin qu'il le peut contre le mur, en tremblant tellement que la médaille de son collier tinte.

« D'accord, petit gars, » murmure Frank.

Il va dans la cuisine et sert une assiette de pâtée et la place près du pied du lit et attend. Le chiot est intéressé - il se lèche les babines, mais un regard à Frank assis par terre en train de le regarder et il baisse la tête et essaie de se faire aussi petit que possible.

Frank bat en retraite, s'installe sur le canapé de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais après une demi-heure de ce jeu, Max ne veut toujours pas sortir. Ce n'est pas grave, décide Frank. Il allume la télé pour regarder un match des Mets. Quand il se lève pour aller aux gogues une heure plus tard, la nourriture a disparu. Il regarde sous le lit juste à temps pour voir Max retourner dans son coin.

C'est un nouveau problème parce que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le chien ne doive faire ses besoins, et Frank n'a certainement pas envie qu'il les fasse sous le lit.

« Désolé, petit gars, » murmure-t-il, et il tire le lit à lui.

Max file comme une flèche à travers la pièce et parvient à se faufiler sous le canapé avant que Frank ne puisse l'attraper. Quand Frank soulève le canapé, il ne trouve qu'une flaque de pisse et une petite pile de crottes. Un éclair gris passe en bordure de son champ de vision, et il redresse la tête juste à temps pour voir Max replonger sous le lit.

Frank soupire.

* * *

Après ça, Frank décide de laisser Max aller à son rythme. C'est un pit-bull, et les pit-bulls n'ont pas de deuxième chance, aussi Frank sait qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de négliger son dressage - mais il est clair que Max n'a jamais connu que la terreur, et il ne peut pas dresser Max si celui-ci ne lui fait pas confiance. Alors ils vont doucement.

Il se passerait de l'urine sous le sofa, mais il étale quelques couches de journaux et de sacs-poubelles pour contenir les dégâts, et il jette un de ses t-shirts sales sous le lit pour que Max puisse dormir dessus et s'habituer à son odeur.

Deux jours plus tard, Max permet à Frank de le regarder manger.

Le jour suivant, il laisse Frank s'approcher suffisamment pour le toucher. Pas longtemps - à l'instant où les doigts de Frank touchent sa fourrure, il est de retour sous le lit - mais c'est quelque chose. Ils font ça pendant quelques jours, et puis un jour Max laisse Frank lui passer la main le long du dos avant de filer à nouveau sous le lit.

Le repas suivant, il permet à Frank d'attacher une laisse à son collier. Frank passe l'autre extrémité à sa ceinture et s'éloigne, forçant Max à le suivre partout où il va. Après quelques minutes de dérapages grotesques, Max pige : il est coincé avec Frank, et Frank est coincé avec lui.

Frank prend trois jours de congé pour renforcer la leçon. Quand Frank dort, la laisse est accrochée à la tête de lit. Quand Frank prend sa douche, Max reste assis avec lui dans la salle de bains. Quand Frank nettoie ses armes, ils sont assis à table. Quand Frank regarde la télé, ils sont assis sur le canapé. Quand Frank prépare le repas, Max est assis dans la cuisine.

Finalement, à la fin du troisième jour, il essaie d'enlever la laisse à Max. Celui-ci court se réfugier sous le lit. Frank soupire, s'assoit sur le canapé et allume la télé.

Vingt minutes plus tard il entend le cliquetis des petites griffes de Max sur le plancher. Un moment après, Max est roulé en une petite boule grise au pied du sofa.

« Bien joué, petit gars, » gronde Frank.

Mais même après qu'il a cessé de se cacher de Frank, il continue de se cacher de tout le reste. Il se cache de la sonnerie du téléphone et des portes qui claquent et des éternuements et de tous les bruits forts de la télé. Il fuit quand Frank bouge brusquement ou tend la main trop vite vers lui et il gronde et mord quand il se sent acculé, ce qui arrive plus souvent que le contraire. Le promener est un cauchemar : il y a tant de risques sur le trottoir qu'il court en tous sens, grognant et cherchant à mordre et aboyant et se précipitant sur toutes les menaces qu'il perçoit dans un rayon de cent mètres. Il continue de pisser et de chier dans tout l'appartement et manque de s'arracher les griffes dans sa panique quand Frank essaie de lui apprendre comment dormir dans sa niche.

Son propriétaire le force à choisir entre Max et l'appartement - et Frank choisit Max. Il est resté trop longtemps au même endroit, de toute façon, et il sait que travailler dans ce bar à touristes, aussi bonne que soit la paye, augmente les risques de recroiser son ancienne vie, même par accident. Il est temps de bouger.

* * *

Il passe quelques mois dans le Dakota du Nord à travailler dans un bar qui voit surtout passer des gros durs des gisements de gaz. Entre tenir le bar et apprendre à Max à lui faire confiance, il n'a pas le temps pour grand-chose d'autre.

Apprendre à Max à reprendre courage prend du temps. Il a pris l'habitude de se recroqueviller dans le lit près de Frank pour la nuit, et au début il a essayé de mettre son veto à cette mauvaise habitude, mais une nuit Max a tellement geint qu'il a finalement cédé et l'a laissé faire. Max s'est roulé en boule juste au creux de ses genoux et s'est endormi aussitôt. Au matin, Frank se rend compte que c'est la première fois qu'il a dormi une nuit complète depuis que sa famille a été tuée.

Il laisse Max dormir avec lui quand il veut après ça. Il se trouve que c'est la plupart du temps. Ça ne le dérange pas.

Max apprend aussi, finalement, à jouer. Frank a essayé de l'appâter avec tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver, mais il avait trop peur de tous les jouets pour seulement s'en approcher. Mais un soir, Frank est rentré à la maison pour trouver Max en train d'éventrer joyeusement un dinosaure en peluche qui couine.

Puis, tôt un matin de la fin octobre, Frank se réveille à cause d'un aboiement étrange, et se redresse en sursaut pour s'apercevoir que c'est Max, debout sur le canapé avec les pattes avant sur le dossier, en train de regarder par la fenêtre, les oreilles retroussées. Frank attrape le flingue dans la table de nuit et se glisse lentement derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon pote ? » murmure-t-il, pour que Max sache qu'il arrive.

Mais Max est trop fasciné par ce qu'il regarde pour bouger.

Frank rit. C'est de la neige. Max aboie après la neige.

* * *

Mais bientôt, toutes ses anciennes fractures commencent à lui dire de concert qu'il n'est pas en condition d'endurer un hiver dans le Dakota du Nord, aussi, début novembre, Max et lui plient bagage et partent pour le sud.

Ils roulent pendant trois jours, regardent la neige céder la place à la pluie quelque part dans le Nebraska et enfin au soleil et à la verdure tandis qu'ils s'enfoncent dans le Texas. Mais après quelques semaines à San Antonio, Frank sait qu'il est trop proche de la frontière, trop proche des cartels. Il ne peut pas prendre le risque d'être reconnu. Cela veut dire qu'il doit éliminer le Nouveau Mexique et l'Arizona, pour la même raison, aussi il se tourne vers l'est et la Louisiane.

Il tombe amoureux de la Nouvelle Orléans à la minute où il y met le pied - ou peut-être qu'amoureux n'est pas le bon mot, mais il y a quelque chose dans cet endroit, cette fierté méfiante, étrange, coléreuse, avec laquelle il ressent une connexion. Il loue une maison à Chalmette dans un bloc si dévasté par Katrina qu'il n'y a que deux autres personnes qui y vivent, où il peut laisser Max se promener sans laisse par un bel après-midi sans effrayer personne, et il trouve un boulot : il fait le second service dans un bar ouvert 24h/24 près de l'une des raffineries pétrolières sur la rivière.

Max s'épanouit dans la chaleur de l'hiver, tout comme Frank. Ou Pete ? Il ne sait plus trop. Ils courent ensemble tous les matins le long de la rivière et se baladent dans le quartier après le travail. Chaque kilomètre parcouru ensemble les éloigne davantage de leurs anciennes vies. Max ne vient plus toutes les nuits dans son lit - et finit par cesser complètement - mais ils continuent de bien dormir.

Il y a une fille, Maureen, qui travaille à la supérette du coin près du bar, où il s'arrête parfois faire ses courses après son service. Ils ne sortent pas ensemble, pas vraiment - ils échouent seulement de temps à autre dans le lit de l'autre, et ils baisent et ils parlent et c'est agréable. C'est agréable. Ça aide.

Une paix peu familière le gagne - sous le bon angle, il pourrait presque prendre ça pour du contentement.

Il est au bar quand le massacre du New York Bulletin fait les nouvelles de la nuit. Il se précipite dans le bureau et verrouille la porte et avec des mains qui tremblent tellement qu'il a du mal à tenir le téléphone, il envoie un sms à un numéro qu'il a mémorisé mais tenté d'oublier.

_PC : Tu vas bien ?_

Il faut presque trois heures avant qu'elle ne réponde - trois heures durant lesquelles il essaie de ne pas juste quitter le bar là tout de suite pour se rendre quand même à New York, peu importe qu'il y ait quinze heures de route et que si elle ne va pas bien maintenant, le temps d'arriver il sera impossible de l'aider. Il sait tout de suite que ce n'est pas Rouge parce que même si ce petit con bardé de principes avait vu la lumière et commencé à exécuter des gens, il n'aurait jamais touché un civil. Non, le masque était celui de Rouge, mais l'homme qu'il dissimulait n'était pas lui.

D'une manière ou d'une autre il finit son service et il est juste en train de monter dans son van quand une suite de messages arrive.

_KP : Je ne suis pas blessée_

_KP : Ce n'était pas lui_

Puis trois petits points clignotent pendant plus d'une minute tandis qu'elle réfléchit à ses prochains mots. _Je vais partir_

Le cœur de Frank se glace, il se demande si elle lui pose la question ou si elle le lui annonce. Il se rappelle soudain qu'elle s'était tournée vers ce baiser, juste légèrement, et qu'il s'est toujours demandé si elle en avait voulu plus.

Peut-être est-ce sa réponse.

Il prend une grande inspiration et lui envoie l'adresse d'un _diner_ dont il se souvient, en dehors de Roanoke, en Virginie.

_PC : Demain à cette heure_

Et puis : _Fais profil bas_.

* * *

Mais elle n'est pas là quand il arrive. Il prend un siège dans le fond avec une bonne vue sur la porte et attend. Il mange, boit du café, lit le journal - il n'est qu'un autre voyageur de passage en ville, qui tue le temps une soirée avant de reprendre la route au matin.

Le _diner_ est ouvert 24h/24 et il pourrait attendre toute la nuit, mais il doit aussi penser à Max. À contrecœur, il paie la note et retourne à son van. Max lève joyeusement la tête quand il approche et Frank l'emmène sur un terre-plein herbeux entre le parking du _diner_ et le motel juste à côté pour faire ses besoins.

C'est là, juste au moment où Max pose sa crotte sur l'herbe, qu'elle lui envoie finalement un message.

_KP : Changement de plan_

_KP : Je ne viens pas_

Il répond : _Tu vas bien ?_

Les points hésitent un moment pendant qu'elle réfléchit à sa réponse. Finalement : _Ça va aller_

_PC : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé_

_KP : Je t'en parlerai devant une bière un jour_

_PC : C'est fini au moins ?_

_KP : Presque_

Frank soupire et se frotte le visage, la déception s'infiltre dans son corps comme un acide, des larmes affluent. Seigneur, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il voulait ça - à quel point il la voulait, elle - avant cet instant. Avant qu'ils aient eu une chance.

_PC : Je n'oublierai pas cette bière, OK ?_

Elle ne répond pas.

* * *

Il avait vidé son appartement à la Nouvelle Orléans juste au cas où Karen voudrait ou devrait aller autre part, alors il n'y a pas de raison d'y retourner, mais Roanoke lui fait l'effet d'une scène de crime maintenant et il n'est pas assez bête pour rester dans le coin.

Aussitôt que le jour se lève, Max et lui remontent dans le van et ils commencent à rouler vers le nord.

Il ne sait pas trop à quel moment il admet qu'il a su tout le long où il allait, mais arrivé au moment où il traverse Allentown et que l'autoroute tourne à l'est vers le New Jersey, il n'essaie pas de lutter.

Quelques heures plus tard, il est garé au coin de chez elle et perché au sommet de l'immeuble de l'autre côté de la rue en face de son appartement. Seigneur, c'est bizarre d'être de retour dans cette ville après tout ce temps, totalement étrangère et intimement familière à la fois, comme une imitation légèrement décalée du monde qu'il connaissait autrefois.

C'est le milieu de l'après-midi ; elle va bientôt rentrer à la maison après le travail parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre le Bulletin a quand même sorti un nouveau numéro, même avec la moitié de sa rédaction massacrée. C'est ainsi qu'il apprend pour le massacre dans l'église, apprend que Fisk était libre, que Murdock était, et n'était plus, un homme recherché, que l'agent du FBI qui a tenté de témoigner contre lui devant le Grand Jury a mystérieusement pris une balle la nuit d'avant.

Il n'est même pas seize heures mais elle est déjà sur le chemin de la maison, et elle n'est pas seule. La main de Nelson repose au creux de son dos tandis que Karen a une main dans son sac, selon un angle un peu étrange qui dit à Frank qu'elle tient son flingue.

Ils ont des têtes épouvantables - épuisés, dévastés, plus en colère qu'il ne les a jamais vus - et il sait immédiatement que quoi que soit ce pour quoi Karen avait prévu de rester dans le coin, ça a tourné au vinaigre. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas s'impliquer, qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de s'impliquer, qu'il ne devrait même pas être _ici_ , pour l'amour de Dieu, mais il est là tout de même.

Ils entrent, et un moment après il voit les lumières de l'appartement s'allumer. Ils s'y déplacent, discutent. Karen leur verse des verres de quelque chose et puis lève brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre. Il est sûr qu'elle l'a repéré d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais non - elle ferme juste le store.

Une heure plus tard, une pizza arrive, et quelques minutes après ça, un homme noir en costume - un policier, pense Frank, d'après le renflement du holster sous sa veste, probablement le pote de Nelson, Mahoney. Nelson le retrouve à la porte et ils parlent pendant une minute avant d'entrer. Quarante-cinq minutes après ça, une voiture de patrouille déboule et se gare juste devant l'immeuble. Le store remonte juste un peu et Karen regarde au-dehors, voit la voiture, hoche la tête, et rabaisse le store.

Nelson raccompagne le flic au-dehors et ils s'étreignent brièvement - l'accolade rapide entre frères d'arme que Frank reconnaît de son temps dans l'armée - et le flic lui offre même un salut fatigué avec deux doigts avant de partir. Il est facile de le sous-estimer, mais en cet instant il y a une férocité tranquille sur son visage qui ne laisse aucun doute à Frank : quand Foggy Nelson part sur le sentier de la guerre, il vaut mieux dégager de son chemin.

Nelson s'en va une heure plus tard, et la lampe de Karen s'éteint quelques minutes après ça - quoiqu'il y ait une lueur dans le salon qui lui indique qu'elle a allumé la télé. Il est en train de déterminer si oui ou non il veut prendre le risque de passer les flics pour la voir quand son téléphone vibre. Elle est en train de l'appeler.

« Hey, dit-il, surpris. Tout va bien ?

— Bientôt, j'espère, » dit-elle. Elle semble aussi épuisée qu'elle en avait l'air tout à l'heure. « Tu es toujours en Virginie ?

— Non.

— Je n'aurais pas dû demander.

— C'est bon, dit Frank. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu aurais bien besoin d'un ami.

— J'espérais que tu pourrais me mettre en contact avec ton ami Micro. » Puis, anticipant sa question, « J'ai une histoire à raconter et je dois m'assurer que les bonnes personnes vont l'entendre.

— Karen, de quoi qu'il s'agisse, laisse-moi m'en occuper, okay ?

— Non, Frank. On savait tous les deux que ça pouvait arriver. On s'est mis d'accord : tu ne reviens pas, peu importe pour quoi. C'est le seul moyen.

— Sérieusement, tu vas bien ?

— Est-ce qu'on va jamais bien ? demande-t-elle avec colère. Je t'envoie un lien vers la vidéo. Tu devrais probablement détruire ton téléphone après.

— Je t'enverrai mon nouveau numéro.

— Tu ne devrais pas, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

— Je sais, » dit-il.

Elle raccroche avant qu'il puisse ajouter, _Sois prudente_.

Son téléphone vibre quand il reçoit son message. Il l'envoie à Lieberman, envoie un texto à Karen une fois que Lieberman a confirmé qu'il s'en occupe, puis écrase son téléphone sous son pied. Une fois qu'il est de retour dans la rue, il balance les débris dans une bouche d'égout.

* * *

L'arrêt suivant est un petit cimetière du Queens. Max est ravi d'être libre pour plus de quelques minutes, il va et vient au bout de sa laisse, en grognant joyeusement et en reniflant tout ce qu'ils croisent. Frank ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Maria et les enfants sont au sommet d'une pente qui surplombe la ville. Frankie aurait onze ans, Lisa quinze. C'est drôle comme il sait toujours exactement quel âge auraient ses enfants, à n'importe quel moment. Il ne peut pas en dire autant pour Maria - enfer, il oublie son propre âge parfois. (Il a trente-sept ans, mais l'impression d'en avoir deux fois plus.)

Il touche les mots gravés dans chaque pierre, comme s'il ne les avait pas complètement mémorisés. _Mère bien-aimée, fille bien-aimée, fils bien-aimé._ Bien qu'il y ait une place pour lui près de Lisa, il sait déjà qu'il n'y aura jamais de pierre disant _père bien-aimé, époux bien-aimé._ Karen avait raison tout du long : il ne pourra jamais revenir à New York. Pas même dans la mort. Il embrasse sa famille une dernière fois, et remonte dans le van.

La circulation dans Manhattan est inhabituellement lente, même pour un week-end, et quand il voit des ambulances et des voitures de police partir d'un grand immeuble quelques blocs plus loin, il a une plutôt bonne idée de pourquoi Rouge n'était pas avec Karen et Nelson cet après-midi.

Coincé dans le trafic, sans son ancien scanner de la police ni son téléphone, il met la radio sur les news locales pour savoir s'ils ont l'histoire. Ils l'ont - mais en bribes. Deux Daredevils, un rouge et un noir, en train de se battre au mariage surprise de Wilson Fisk dans le penthouse du Presidential Hotel. Au cours de la demi-heure qui suit, ils mettent l'histoire à jour avec des détails minimes - 14 invités morts, des dizaines de blessés, le Daredevil rouge était après Fisk et le Daredevil noir semblait être après _lui_. La seule chose qui le retient de prendre son flingue et d'aller aider Rouge est de savoir qu'il ne peut pas risquer de perdre Max. Alors il reste assis dans les embouteillages et attend. Quand il entend finalement dire que Fisk a été arrêté, et non tué, il a une bonne idée de qui a gagné.

Finalement le trafic reprend sa course, et le temps qu'il passe devant l'hôtel, tout a été dégagé.

Il avait prévu d'aller aussi loin de New York qu'il le pouvait cette nuit, mais à peine une heure après être passé dans le New Jersey, l'épuisement lui tombe dessus comme un poids de 25 kg. Il trouve un motel à Totowa et dort pendant presque douze heures, Max roulé en boule près de lui sur le lit.

Max est agité après deux jours dans le van, aussi, le matin suivant, Frank l'emmène dans un parc proche avec des sentiers de randonnée pour une longue balade. Au centre du parc se trouve une montagne - quoique Frank soit quasi certain qu'il s'agisse juste d'une très grande colline avec un complexe d'infériorité - et il décide de grimper tout en haut avec Max.

C'est étrange de penser qu'il y a un endroit si paisible si proche de la grande ville, mais pourtant ils sont là, entourés d'arbres qui bourgeonnent à peine et d'oiseaux tout juste de retour de leur hiver dans le Sud, la terre meuble sous ses pieds après la pluie récente. Tandis qu'ils se fraient un chemin à flanc de montagne, New York City s'étend à distance sur l'horizon, et une pensée le surprend : _Il pourrait vivre ici_. Pas seulement rester un moment, pas seulement attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de répercussions pour Karen, mais s'installer. Prendre racine. Donner à Pete Castiglione la chance d'être l'homme que Frank a toujours voulu être.

* * *

Il trouve un job dans un bar de Totowa, le St. Paddy's. L'endroit n'est pas plus irlandais que le trèfle en néon dans la vitrine, mais c'est un pub confortable, démodé, essentiellement fréquenté par des habitués en col-bleu, avec un juke-box rempli de rock classique et de funk et un groupe local qui vient jouer des reprises le samedi soir. C'est le genre d'endroit où il s'est toujours vu s'arrêter après le travail une fois qu'il aurait fini son service et se trouverait un vrai boulot, quoiqu'il n'ait jamais réussi à déterminer ce que pourrait être ce vrai boulot. La vie de barman lui va bien, remarquez, alors peut-être ça. Peut-être qu'il est juste là où il était censé être.

Enfin, presque.

Il trouve un appartement une semaine plus tard, à deux pas du bar. Avec sa première paie, il prend le van jusqu'à Ikea et se paie des meubles neufs : un canapé, une table, quelques chaises, et un lit. Il hésite un moment quand on lui demande quelle taille de matelas il veut, puis prend un pari sur le futur.

« XXL, » dit-il.

Il prend ses habitudes au bar, et après un an il a l'impression d'avoir été là toute sa vie. De temps à autre il fait un cauchemar, et son anniversaire est toujours difficile à passer et les anniversaires des enfants sont vraiment difficiles, et ce jour d'avril, Seigneur, _ça_ c'est le plus difficile - mais même ainsi, il ne pense pas à son passé autant qu'il l'aurait pensé.

Il a envoyé son nouveau numéro à Karen sitôt qu'il a remplacé son téléphone, et le message indique qu'il a été lu, mais elle n'a jamais répondu. Il en est plutôt heureux, en fait. Le silence l'aide à progresser, et si elle lui manque trop, dans la soirée il conduit jusqu'à la montagne et grimpe jusqu'au sommet pour pouvoir voir la ville par lui-même. La nuit c'est juste un vaste amas scintillant sur l'horizon, comme une galaxie qui descendrait dans la mer, et c'est bien. Le fait de savoir qu'elle est toujours là, quelque part dans cette lumière, ça lui suffit.

Une autre année passe, et puis une autre. Quelques femmes partagent son lit de temps en temps, plus exactement des bandages sur une plaie, mais pas non plus des Beth. Le vieux Jimmy commence à parler de prendre sa retraite, demande à Frank s'il voudrait prendre la relève quand il partira. Ils négocient un bon prix et c'est réglé. Il garde le nom, tout, exactement comme c'est. Pas la peine de changer quelque chose qui marche bien, raisonne-t-il.

Il ne retourne jamais à New York. Il parle à Curt et à Lieberman deux trois fois par an, juste pour leur laisser savoir qu'il est en vie, mais il ne leur dit pas où il est. (Même s'il est sûr que Lieberman pourrait le trouver facilement.) Il suit les nouvelles de New York, juste assez pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'ennuis sur sa route, et c'est comme ça qu'il apprend l'évasion de Russo, et sa recapture par l'ami policier de Nelson, Mahoney. De temps en temps il lit quelque chose sur Daredevil, ou, plus rarement, un titre sur un procès remporté par Nelson et Murdock, mais tout cela semble si distant maintenant. Pete Castiglione n'a plus rien à faire avec cette vie-là.

Il se débarrasse de la plupart de ses flingues - maintenant, il ne lui reste qu'un fusil à pompe chargé de grenaille sous le bar, ainsi qu'un fusil de chasse et un .45 dans une armoire à la maison. Il est surpris de voir à quel point il commence à se sentir détendu sans une arme sur lui à tout moment, sans avoir gardé un œil sur l'objet à chaque seconde de la journée, comme une crampe vieille de plusieurs décennies qui se relâcherait enfin.

Un mardi soir en décembre, une tempête de neige précoce a couvert la ville de presque un demi-mètre de blanc. Il n'y a que ses habitués acharnés ce soir-là, et il a déjà décidé de fermer dès qu'ils seront partis. Il a passé un après-midi digne de Sisyphe à pelleter encore et encore le trottoir devant le bar tandis que la neige stoppait et repartait et stoppait et repartait encore, et il n'est plus tout jeune. Prendre une douche chaude et se coucher de bonne heure lui semble une très bonne idée.

Il est à l'arrière dans les stocks à chercher une bouteille neuve de Wild Turkey quand il entend les accords d'une chanson familière de _Earth, Wind and Fire_ qui démarre sur le juke-box. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine avec espoir comme à chaque fois qu'il l'entend, mais il ferme les yeux et repousse cette idée. _Arrête ça_ , se dit-il. _Elle ne sait même pas où tu es_. Ça fait des années qu'il pense appeler le vendeur pour se débarrasser de cette chanson et il décide qu'il s'en occupera enfin demain matin.

Il inspecte tout de même le bar quand il revient dans la salle, et manque de lâcher la bouteille quand il la voit assise au bar, toute seule. Ses cheveux sont plus courts maintenant, ils ne lui arrivent pas tout à fait aux épaules, et les cinq dernières années ont marqué son visage, gravé des sillons sur son front et sculpté les coins de sa bouche en une moue. Mais à l'instant où elle le remarque, un sourire malicieux, éclatant, s'affiche sur son visage.

« Hey, dit-il.

— Hey, dit-elle. Je pense que je te dois une bière. »

* * *

Elle en a fini avec New York, lui dit-elle, fini avec tout ça. Foggy travaille au bureau du procureur et Matt est parti pour San Francisco, et le jour où elle a fermé l'ancien bureau pour la dernière fois, elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle ne se sentait pas triste du tout - juste libre. Libre de penser à ce qu’ _elle_ voulait, ce dont elle avait besoin. Quoi - et qui.

Elle s'était donné un an pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. « La vérité, c'est que je savais que je n'allais jamais trouver la réponse à New York. Pas après - » elle agite vaguement la main vers le Presidential Hotel à 40 kilomètres derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que tu la trouverais ici ?

— Je suis détective privée, » dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. « Et Pete Castiglione reçoit sa facture de téléphone dans ce bar. Tu auras aussi bien pu envoyer une fusée de signalement. »

Il avale son whisky et se penche vers elle par-dessus le bar, lui prend la main avec une douceur qui les surprend tous deux. « Parfois je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai acheté ce bar c'est pour que tu puisses y entrer un jour, dit-il.

— "De tous les bars, de toutes les villes du monde", hein ? »

Il baisse un peu la tête et sourit. « Tu sais que je suis venu ici prendre un nouveau départ, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il. Pour de vrai. Cette vie est derrière moi.

— Je sais, dit-elle.

— Mais je ne pourrai jamais te promettre que le passé ne me retombera pas dessus un jour.

— Aussi longtemps que Fisk sera vivant, je ne pourrai pas non plus faire cette promesse, dit-elle.

— Je ne le laisserai jamais te faire à nouveau du mal, Karen.

— Je sais, » dit-elle, en tendant une main pour toucher sa joue. « Mais dis-moi quelque chose. Cette vie te manque ? »

Il soupire, remplit son verre, le boit d'un trait, et plonge son regard dans le sien. « Oui. Tous les jours. Ça me donnait un but, tu sais ? Être capable de faire ce que les autres ne faisaient pas. Ça me manque.

— Alors pourquoi tu as arrêté ? »

Il désigne son bar d'un geste de la main. « Comme je l'ai dit - pour que je puisse avoir un bar pour que tu y rentres un jour. »

Elle ne rit pas. « La vérité, Frank.

— Pete.

— Pete.

— La vérité c'est que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un dans le Michigan qui m'a fait penser que je pourrais avoir quelque chose de différent. »

Elle acquiesce. « Et où est Michigan maintenant ?

— Dans le rétroviseur, dit-il. Juste Max et moi, maintenant.

— Max ? »

Il pêche une photo de son chien dans son téléphone et le tourne vers elle.

Elle sourit. « Il te correspond bien, » dit-elle.

* * *

Leur première nuit ensemble est une révélation : avide et tendre et ardente et lente toute à la fois. Ils explorent chaque centimètre du corps de l'autre de leurs doigts et de leurs langues, retracent les cicatrices et les muscles. La goûter, se sentir en elle, c'est comme une prière dont il aurait juré avoir oublié les mots.

Après ils se pelotonnent ensemble et essaient de rester éveillés aussi longtemps que possible, comme un couple d'amoureux adolescents qui ne veulent pas être le premier à raccrocher le téléphone. Ils essaient de tout se dire mais ne savent pas par où commencer, alors leurs histoires déboulent dans une cascade d'anecdotes et d'observations qui n'ont pas vraiment de sens hors contexte mais qui parviennent à brosser un tableau en demi-teinte des cinq années passées.

Au moment où elle s'endort enfin, le cœur battant à travers son dos contre la poitrine de Frank, il se rend compte qu'ils ont prononcé plus de mots ce soir que durant tout le temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble. Il lui embrasse l'épaule mais elle ne répond pas, alors il repose la tête contre son oreiller et ferme les yeux lui aussi, sent les battements de son cœur et écoute son souffle lent, se délectant de l'odeur diffuse de noix de coco de ses cheveux, et finalement, lui aussi s'endort.

Elle est dans la douche quand il se réveille et il y a du café prêt qui l'attend dans la cuisine. Il est tenté de la rejoindre, mais il décide de ne pas pousser. Au lieu de ça, il nourrit Max et l'emmène faire une promenade, en laissant un mot pour Karen qui dit qu'il sera de retour dans vingt minutes. Ça lui laissera le temps de déguerpir au cas où il a mal interprété toute cette histoire, au cas où le matin éclaire un tableau qu'elle décide qu'elle ne veut pas voir.

Mais quand il revient avec Max et un sac graisseux de beignets aux pommes de chez Schultzie's, elle est toujours là. Elle est assise à la table de la cuisine dans son jean d'hier et une des chemises de Frank, les cheveux humides en train d'onduler autour de son visage, elle boit du café dans l'énorme mug où est écrit « Le Plus Grand Connard du Monde », que Jimmy lui a offert pour son anniversaire l'an dernier. Sans maquillage, son visage est d'une délicatesse choquante - aussi pâle que de l'albâtre sculpté, parsemé de taches de rousseur dorées, avec des yeux d'un bleu de verre. Il en a le souffle coupé quand il croise son regard.

« Je suis allé chercher le petit-déjeuner, dit-il bêtement, en montrant le sac. Si tu restes. »

Elle prend une autre gorgée de café et ne détourne pas les yeux.

Puis elle sourit.


End file.
